


will you?

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Wedding Proposal, i can explain, so much that u cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: And it finally hit them that they were a pair of idiots madly in love.





	will you?

**Author's Note:**

> so I may have been reading a lot of proposal AUs..... 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy?

“I need help,” Hyungwon said as he watched the waiter served their drinks onto the table. He muttered a thank you to the waiter and turned back to his friends when he left them.

“I need help.” Hyungwon stressed out. Hyunwoo looked at him with his usual blank expression while Hoseok proceeded to sip on his Iced Americano.

They were at a café, their usual meeting place. Hyungwon didn’t get why he had invited his friends to the café and asked them to help him with his problems. Because he knew fair well that his friends were useless at helping him. But they were his best friends, the ones that stuck with him since high school till then. If there was anyone he could count on, it was definitely – and regretfully – his friends.

“What are we doing again?” Hoseok asked.

It was their routine. Hyungwon came up with a problem, Hyunwoo analyse said problem and Hoseok come up with a conclusion. Or at least, that was what happened most time.

“Okay so remember when I told you guys I wanted to propose to Minhyuk?” There was a nod from Hyunwoo but Hoseok raised his eyebrow questioningly. “You did?” he asked.

Hyungwon sighed, maybe this was a bad idea. He was glad that Hyunwoo at least knew what he was going on about but that didn’t help the fact that Hyunwoo wouldn’t utter a single word unless forced to.

“Anyways,” Hyungwon said. He had long given up on Hoseok ever since the second year into their friendship when Hoseok had literally bought – not one, not two, but three – boxes, big boxes of ramens. “I have no idea how to propose to Minhyuk.”

Hoseok hummed and Hyunwoo nodded his head yet again while Hyungwon fidgeted in his seat. He heard the bell chimed softly as customers entered and left the café. The atmosphere was tense and maybe it was a bad idea to call out his friends for help.

“Buy him flowers, take him out on a date.” Hoseok said. “Everyone loves flowers, it’s refreshing.”

Of course, everyone loved flowers, especially Minhyuk. But Hyungwon could’t just take Minhyuk out for dinner, a bouquet of sunflowers in hand – Minhyuk's favourite – and kneel down to propose after their dinner date like that. This was Minhyuk they’re talking about – the person he would, arguably, sacrifice his sleep for because Minhyuk couldn’t reach the top shelf. And he was proposing to Minhyuk. He was going to spend the rest of his life for however he was about to live with the person he loved very much.

Flowers and dinner date won’t make up for a good, worthwhile propose story he would tell his kids and dogs in the near future.

“I need it to be something special.” Hyungwon said.

“Like the special sparkly rainbow, unicorn flying through your window kind of special?” Hoseok asked.

“No.” Hyungwon said, frowning.

He didn’t know how Hoseok got that idea but he didn't need to know. Because he knew that one thing for sure, Hoseok could make that possibly happen. He was weird like that.

Hyungwon sighed. “You know the special thing that will be engrave in your memories for years to come. The thing where you would rant about it to literally everyone because you’re happy and giddy and the scene just wouldn’t leave your memory. Not the cliché ones but something special just to make Minhyuk goes wow and reminds him how much he fucking means to me.” He said.

At this point of life, he had just given up. Minhyuk was special and there was no way Hyungwon could explain it in actions that will be projected into a proposal scene. And Hyungwon realised then that falling in love was easy, so was dating but making your lover agree to be the partner of your life was beyond complicated.

Hyungwon looked at Hoseok, eyebrows creasing like he was thinking of an idea. Probably a bizarre one at that. He sighed because he knew Hoseok ws nowhere near helpful and yet he still put his hope on Hoseok. Hyungwon turned to look at Hyunwoo who was seemingly deep in thought.

“What about you hyung?” he asked Hyunwoo. Surely Hyunwoo would come up with a bright and rational idea right?

Hyunwoo looked up and stared at him dead in the eyes. “Do it when you deem the time is right,” he said and Hyungwon resisted the urge to bang his head onto the table.

 

 

  
Minhyuk banged his head against the table and let out an incoherent whine. Kihyun sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose while Jooheon bowed his head and smiled apologetically to the other customers in the café.

“Minhyuk we’re in a public place, can you please not.” Kihyun hissed at him.

“But Ki,” Minhyuk whined. “I want to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life but I don’t know how.”

There was another sigh which Minhyuk was too lazy to look up who it was – probably Kihyun, his mind said – and a chuckle – definitely Jooheon – as he continued to whine in his seat. His friends weren’t really the most helpful, but hey they were cool and smart. Surely, if his small brain couldn’t think, his friends were there to give him some hints, right? Right.

“Just kneel down and propose.” Kihyun countered.

It was Minhyuk's turn to sigh as he raised up his head. “Yes Kihyun, everyone knows that. I meant like how, as in, the scenery, the mood, the atmosphere. How do you know it’s the perfect time to propose?” he asked.

“I watched a lot of soap operas and dramas.” Jooheon said. “You would know when to propose when you see the look on your partner's face. Best say, you should keep the ring within arm’s reach if you ever want to do an impromptu proposal.”

Minhyuk pouted, he wants to tell Jooheon to stop watching those dramas with clichéd endings but Jooheon's idea might as well be a relevant one.

The waiter came over and served their drink. Minhyuk smiled gratefully at him. “Thanks Changkyun,” he said.

The waiter – Changkyun – smiled back and nodded his head. “You seem to be in deep discussion.” He asked.

Minhyuk nodded his head. “Yeah I was wondering how to propose to my boyfriend with the help of these guys.” He said and gestured to his friend. Kihyun had his usual ‘do-you-just-randomly-know-everyone' face and Minhyuk shrugged his shoulder at him.

“Oh, that reminds me of some customers who came in a few days ago,” Changkyun said. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but they were sitting quite close to the counter so I heard what they were conversing about. One of them wanted to propose to their boyfriend and asked for his friends' opinion. Needless to say, none of them were pretty helpful.”

Minhyuk laughed because that was currently his situation right now. “That person wouldn’t happen to be my boyfriend right?” He asked.

Changkyun shrugged his shoulder. “Even if it was, I wouldn’t know. You never bring your boyfriend here hyung.” He said. Which was right because he never brought Hyungwon here. It was either just him grabbing a cup of coffee before work or him and his friends doing their usual meet-up.

Changkyun excused himself to continue his work and Minhyuk waved goodbye to him. Minhyuk liked the kid, he didn’t talk much but he was friendly which contrasted to the first time Minhyuk met him. But that was another story. For now, he needed to write a perfect proposal story for him and his boyfriend.

“So, any ideas?” Minhyuk turned back to his friend.

“Try balloons,” Jooheon said. “Because flowers are so mainstream.”

Balloons seemed like a good idea, Minhyuk thought. He could take Hyungwon to a park, release the balloons and kneel down to propose to him. But would Hyungwon like it? Hyungwon was a hard man to please although he would still be happy if Minhyuk did anything for him because they were just madly in love like that. But Minhyuk wanted to do something special, something that would make Hyungwon realized how much he meant to Minhyuk.

“I have a question,” Kihyun said. Minhyuk noddedhis head at him. “Shoot.” He said.

“Have you even bought a ring?” and Minhyuk held back from smacking himself as he had forgotten the most important thing in a proposal.

 

 

  
Truthfully, Hyungwon hadn’t bought a ring yet. Even though he had been, for the previous days, stress himself out for the perfect proposal. Which later lead to a useless discussion with his friend.

But he didn’t have a ring in his hand.

He was just thinking about dropping the question to Minhyuk – maybe get a dummy ring – wait for him to agree then go to a jewellery store and buy a custom made ring. It was romantic really, so he wouldn’t have to worry if the ring wouldn’t fit Minhyuk's delicate finger.

But today he was casually strolling the mall during lunch break since he had a lot of time to kill. He passed by stores until his eyes caught something glimmering under the light. Hyungwon walked towards it and saw from behind the display glass, a ring. It was a simple ring – silver, that matched Minhyuk's hair with diamonds encrusted on it.

Hyungwon imagined the ring around Minhyuk's fourth finger, decided he likes the idea of it and entered the store. The store clerk let him see the ring first-hand and Hyungwon admired its beauty.

“I’ll have this please.” He said, handing the clerk his credit card. The ring didn’t cost him a fortune but it wasn’t cheap either. Minhyuk was worth more than that, he thought. But this was temporary, he would buy them matching custom made rings for their wedding when the time came.

Hyungwon went back to his shared apartment with Minhyuk which wasn’t too far away from the mall. He should hide the ring, afraid when he came back home from work with the package in hand, Minhyuk would question him about it.

Admittedly, he didn’t have a perfect place to hide the ring. But Hyungwon would make use of whatever isolated corner there was in the house to hide the black velvet box holding the silver ring. He decided the crack between the cushions on the sofa was a perfect place to hide the ring box. Hyungwon buried the ring box deep between the cushions and smiled to himself.

He took the paper bag from the jewellery store which held the ring box previously with him, disposing it somewhere Minhyuk wouldn’t find suspicious and headed back to work.

 

 

  
Minhyuk liked doing grocery shopping. It was probably his favourite chore to do after he and Hyungwon established that they would switch turns doing something productive in the house. So while Minhyuk busied himself grabbing kid cereals from the shelf – because kid cereals totally tasted better and not because he wanted the limited edition dinosaur action figure that came with the cereal – Hyungwon would be at home cleaning up their apartment.

He doubt that the younger would even be out of bed at this hour but he loved Hyungwon and couldn’t afford to be mad at him. There was a high chance he would be helping Hyungwon clean up their apartment later. He didn’t mind that.

After paying for the groceries which mainly did not consist of their daily necessities, Minhyuk pushed the trolley around the mall. It was nearing late afternoon and Minhyuk should be home preparing lunch for them but lunch could wait as he killed time passing by stores. It was a routine he did after grocery shopping and that was why he loved the chore.

Minhyuk walked mindlessly around the mall before his eyes caught a jewellery store. He realised he hadn’t buy that ring for Hyungwon yet and decided to stop by the store.

Minhyuk knew he was not an easy person, he was – in his friends' words – extremely picky. He would spend hours going through store after store to look for one thing. But when he stepped his foot into the store and glanced at the display glass his first thought was, this was it, this was perfect for Hyungwon.

Without even thinking twice or taking a second glance, he went ahead to the store clerk, pointed at the ring and handed her his credit card.

After the clerk handed him the bag with the ring box, Minhyuk left the store and headed back home. As he pulled the car over, Minhyuk debated on whether bringing the shopping bag along with the other grocery bags. He couldn’t risk Hyungwon knowing about the ring so he took the ring box and puts it inside his string bag, throwing away the shopping bag in a nearby trash can.

Minhyuk went upstairs to his apartment with the grocery bags in hand. He struggled with the keys for awhile before entering his shared apartment with Hyungwon. He went to the walk-in kitchen and put away all the grocery. As he was busy sorting out canned food and boxes of cereals, a pair of arms wrapped itself around his waist.

“Hey babe,” Minhyuk greeted Hyungwon who nuzzled his nose to his cheek.

Hyungwon hummed. “Did you buy that cereal where they give dinosaur figures again?” he asked. Heat creeped up onto Minhyuk and he hoped Hyungwon didn’t notice the blush adorning his face.

“...No..” Minhyuk said hesitantly.

Hyungwon sighed softly before chuckling and buried himself into Minhyuk's neck. “You’re adorable you know that?” Hyungwon said to him.

Minhyuk wanted to retort with a no, that he was not adorable but Hyungwon was when he cuddled himself into Minhyuk like this. But the words get caught in his throat when Hyungwon turned him around and kiss him full-on the lips.

 

 

  
So maybe they spent the rest of the afternoon making out in the kitchen which later lead them to their bedroom throughout the whole evening. But that didn’t stop them from being bundled up on the sofa, snacks, pizza and beverages on the coffee table while the television aired a rerun of a recently released drama when night came.

Honestly, Minhyuk didn’t get why he should watch this drama when he could easily call up Jooheon and the younger male would tell him the entire plot of this drama along with the actors and the catering service they hired. Jooheon was always well-informed about this kind of thing.

Minhyuk glanced over at Hyungwon who seemed to be engrossed with the drama. Minhyuk pouted. Hyungwon should be paying attention to him, not some drama on TV even though they had been, guiltily, lazing around together the whole day today.

Minhyuk flipped Hyungwon's left arm, gently tracing the veins leading to his wrist and intertwined their fingers together when the palms of their hands meet. Hyungwon squeezed Minhyuk's hands gently but his gaze never left the television screen. Minhyuk sighed before leaning in to nose the back of Hyungwon's ear. He planted small kisses trailing down from the back of Hyungwon's neck to his jaw.

Hyungwon hummed but he still wasn’t looking at Minhyuk. Minhyuk's lips jutted out before straddling Hyungwon's lap, facing him. This seemed to catch Hyungwon's attention when he turned to look at the silver-haired male.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow at him, “What?” he asked his boyfriend.

Minhyuk leaned in, pressing their lips together. It was slow at first but Minhyuk wasn’t aiming on slow. He nibbled on Hyungwon's bottom lip until the younger gave in and let his tongue explore every inch of Minhyuk's cavern again. Minhyuk's hands made its way around Hyungwon's shoulder, travelling up to his neck and later tangling his fingers into Hyungwon's black tresses.

They parted after awhile because the need of oxygen, Minhyuk licked his lips playfully, grinning at Hyungwon. Hyungwon scanned Minhyuk over. He was wearing one of Hyungwon's sweatshirt which was a little too big for him, making the sweatshirt reach just above his knees. The sweatshirt was slightly lifted revealing the black boxer, tracing down to his milky thighs. Minhyuk's cheeks was a dusty pink, pupils dilated, lips bruised and hair a mess.

Hyungwon scanned over Minhyuk again and again. And he thought to himself, wow do I want to spend the rest of my life with this cute little shithead.

“Marry me,” he blurted out without thinking, making the sentence sound more demanding than questioning. Minhyuk blinked his eyes a few times. “What?” he asked, clearly caught off guard.

Hyungwon straightened up in his seat, an arm securely around Minhyuk's waist to avoid him from falling. He felt around his back, digging into the crack between the sofa cushions, looking for the ring box he had keep hidden.

His hands nervously opened the black velvet box, almost failing in the process. There was the ring still neatly placed inside the box when he opened it.

Hyungwon took a deep breath. “I know this isn’t the most romantic situation we’re in for me to propose to you. And I’m sure I’m not ready for whatever I’m going to blurt out but listen, I love you okay. I mean it in every fibre, carbohydrate, protein and whatever else contained in my body. From the moment I laid eyes on you during my first year of university I know that I’ll love you unconditionally.  
And then when we started dating I don’t need our friends to tell me we’re a match made in heaven. Today, right now, at this moment I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m sorry this isn’t perfect but will you, Lee Minhyuk, marry me?”

Minhyuk gaped at him, tears streamed down his face in rapid flow. “Oh god, why are you crying? Is it not the right time? Did I mess something up?” Hyungwon panicked as he tried his best to wipe away Minhyuk's tears only for it to flow even more.

“You idiot..!” Minhyuk hiccuped. He punched Hyungwon's chest lightly. “I- fuck yes, yes you precious dork of course I’ll marry you.” He said.

Hyungwon breathed out a sigh of relief. “Then why are you crying so much? Is this not how you imagine I’ll propose to you?” he cood, worry evident in his voice.

Minhyuk shook his head, “No, it’s not that.” He said.

“Wait here,” he told Hyungwon between sniffles and disappeared into their bedroom.

Hyungwon watched as Minhyuk returned back to the living room, hands hiding behind his back. He straddled Hyungwon's lap, making himself comfortable while his right hand tightly held something.

“I- I wanted to propose to you,” he said. Minhyuk's nose was red from the crying and he fidgetsd around. “You will marry me right even though you already propose to me?” he asked as he revealed the black velvet box in his right hand.

Hyungwon laughed heartily, “Is that even a proper proposal or are you bribing me?” he said.

Minhyuk punched Hyungwon lightly again. “Yes or no Wonnie.” He whined.

“Of course I’ll marry you beautiful,” Hyungwon said and smiled while burying his nose into the crook of Minhyuk's neck.

“We should put the ring on each other,” Minhyuk said and opened the ring box.

Hyungwon looked at the ring from Minhyuk's box and glanced at the one he bought for Minhyuk.

“Babe,” Hyungwon called out.

“Yes?” Minhyuk answered as he raised his head to look at him.

“Did you realize we bought the same ring?” Minhyuk whipped his head to look at the ring Hyungwon bought and the ring he bought.

“Oh,” he mumbled out when the realization hit him.

Minhyuk giggled, “We’re a bunch of idiots.” He said. Hyungwon giggles too as he slipped the ring on Minhyuk's finger and Minhyuk did the same for him.

Hyungwon bumped their nose together and planted a quick kiss on Minhyuk's lips. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too.” Minhyuk replied, arms wrapped around his neck. Hyunwoo was right after all, he would know when the time was right.

**Author's Note:**

> loOK WHO'S BACK WITH MORE HYUNGHYUK PLS LOVE ME AND WISH ME LUCK I HAVE A PRESENTATION IN A FEW HOURS AND I'M NERVOUS. I ALSO HAVE EXAMS BUT LOOK I CAN'T STOP MYSELF AND WHOOPS LOOK A HYUNGHYUK FIC. 
> 
> pls comment lots, thanks, much love xo <3


End file.
